


Celebrity Crush

by just_a_rosie



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Awkwardness, Celebrity Crush, F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 00:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21499162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_rosie/pseuds/just_a_rosie
Summary: You're not about to let becoming famous over night stop you from going to RTX.
Relationships: Gavin Free/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	Celebrity Crush

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm back to writing some one/two-shots while I try to find my creative spark for my other on-going stories. If you want to request one then head to my Tumblr just-a-rosie and check out how to request there. Let me know that you're from AO3 and what you're username is so I can credit you with the request.
> 
> Also, I really couldn't think of a creative movie title so you get generic bullshit.

"Three days, Pauline, that's all I'm asking!" You begged your manager. If she didn't say yes soon then you were not above dropping to your knees.

Pauline sighed.

"I just don't get what the big deal is, [Y/N]. It's one convention. It won't be the end of the world if you miss it."

"But it will be! I haven't missed an RTX since they started doing them. Well, okay, I've never been to an international one, but that's beside the point. It's a tradition, damnit!" You weren't about to budge on this.

"But the movie will be out by then, [Y/N]. You won't be able to go anywhere without being recognized. And besides, you'll be scheduled for talk shows and stuff during that time," Pauline reasoned. You were beyond reason though.

"I can go incognito! Celebrities do that shit all the time. And you don't have anything scheduled yet, so that's not a good argument. It's why I'm asking now instead of later." You dropped to your knees and clasped your hands together. "Please, Pauline. I'm literally on my knees begging here."

Pauline sighed and leaned back in her chair.

"Is it really this important to you?"

"It really, really is."

"Fine," Pauline conceded and you dropped the rest of the way to the floor in relief. Pauline rolled her eyes.

"You so owe me one for this."

\---

The movie came out a few weeks later. It seemed to live up to critics' ravings. You thought the movie was great, though it was hard to watch with you constantly berating yourself that you really couldn't do the character justice. You obsessed over the books when they came out, but you never pictured yourself as the main character. Apparently the author disagreed. She was an author that came out of the woodwork swinging with her first series. It had quickly become a new classic. She was credited as the next J R R Tolkien or J K Rowling with her fantasy series. She had said she wanted to give young actors and actresses a fair shot because of this and opened auditions to people like you who hadn't even really gotten their start yet. All you had under your belt was a supporting role in a B-rated movie. Your manager took a shot in the dark sending in your resumé. You were just as surprised as she was when they called you in to audition. And you were probably more surprised than anyone when you not only got a part in the movie, but you got the lead. Major controversy of hiring a "newbie" for such an important role aside, things worked out after the movie came out. Of course there would always be haters, but the majority of public opinion was positive.

You had become a star overnight.

For nearly a full week it was nothing but talk show after magazine interview after talk show. Then, as per your and Pauline's agreement, you disappeared without a trace. Your costars continued to appear on the talk shows and the whole world questioned where you had gone. All they got from your manager was a "no comment" and you stayed silent on social media, much to your PR team's chagrin. The hashtag #whereis[Y/N][Y/L/N] was number one on trending for far too long and is still continuing to trend as you board your plane to Austin. Wig in place, sunglasses on even though you're inside like a douche, you take your place in a coach seat. You had been worried about TSA and showing your ID, but Pauline had pulled some favors she had and gotten you through a special line for "special personnel" you didn't even known existed. Hell, it probably only exists at LAX as the few people you saw seemed to be celebrities themselves. You tried not to fangirl when you saw them and they just nodded and made zipping and locking motions at you. And your ticket was under a fake name so no worries there. You keep to yourself and pretend to fall asleep instantly so you don't have to talk to the flight attendant when they bring by complimentary drinks and snacks.

You stay at a seedy motel just so you don't have to show ID. When you get to your room you instantly check Twitter. All the leads on where you are continue to be fake. You collapse on the bed in relief. Now all you had to do was get through the next three days unspotted. You doubt anyone will be looking for you here anyways.

\---

The unfortunate thing about this RTX is that you're too paranoid to just start random conversations with people like you've done in the past. Which sucks, because everyone at RTX is just so cool and you've had some good experiences meeting people and hanging out with them throughout the convention in the past. While most of those friendships were temporary and superficial, one from the very first RTX remains to this day.

"Hello, Miss Watson," a very familiar voice says as someone taps your shoulder.

"[Y/F/N]!" You squeal, pulling your friend into a hug. You had met [Y/F/N] at the very first RTX. You had been standing next to each other when Miles started singing Pokemon and you both sang along. You had turned to each other at the "you teach me and I'll teach you" part and had burst into giggles at the end, collapsing into each other. You hung out together the rest of the convention and exchanged contact info before leaving. You became the best of long distance friends. She was the only person aside from Pauline who knew where you currently are.

"I cannot believe you actually came, [Y/N]," she whispered to you.

"That's Jennifer, but it can be Jenny for you," you whispered back. Jennifer Watson was the name on all of your tickets, plane and convention.

"Right, then, Jenny. Where to first?"

You two spent the day exploring the different floors and going to panels. The good thing about going off the grid at a convention was that it was really easy to hide. You had been making a cosplay all year in your spare time not working on the movie in the hopes you could go. You think more people have pictures with you as the Vagabond than people have with you as you. Sidenote: full face masks suck to wear all day. [Y/F/N] had an obnoxious Rimmy Tim get up and you guys got stopped a lot for people to take pictures with the Battle Buddies.

Whenever people stopped you guys to take a picture, you both "stayed in character" with Rimmy Tim taking over the conversation and the Vagabond being silent. You guys really put a lot of thought into this. When interacting with booth people to buy stuff you affected an accent that wasn't your own. It was actually kind of fun and quite the adrenaline rush going somewhere in disguise. The only part that really sucked was when you guys ran into Shady on the floor and [Y/F/N] was able to get a picture with him and you weren't. You weren't going to risk taking off the mask and people would question why you'd want a photo without your face in it.

Still, overall a fun time.

\---

It was the last day of the convention and you and your friend were sitting in the crowd for the Off Topic panel. It was one of the last panels and the last you'd be attending.

So far the talk has mostly been about RTX, but it changed when Lindsay hit the table and said something you probably should have expected to be brought up at some point.

"Alright! I'm going to be the one to bring it up. Where do you guys think [Y/N] [Y/L/N] is?" You feel your cheeks heat up as your friend nudges you with her elbow.

"Of course you're going to bring it up. You've been going on about it nonstop all weekend," Michael groaned.

"What's happening?"

"Seriously, Ryan? Are you that oblivious?" Jack asked, sounding scandalized.

"Ryan the fucking no Twitter guy," Geoff said.

"I use Twitter!"

"Apart from tweeting about a livestream, when was the last time you tweeted something?" Gavin asked.

Ryan paused to think for too long and the crowd burst into laughter.

"Basically, Ryan and everyone else living under a rock, [Y/N] [Y/L/N] - do you at least know who that is, Ryan?" Michael began to explain.

"Yes, she starred in The Witch's Journey."

"Real question: has Jeremy seen the movie?" Lindsay asks, leaning into the microphone.

"I have." At the shocked looks, Jeremy explained further.

"Kat made me take her."

"Anyway!" Michael cut off the laughing crowd.

"Basically she's been missing for a few days. No interviews, no tweets, nothing. Biggest star on the planet right now and she's just gone. Just fell off the face of the earth and all her manager has said is that she's fine and just taking a short vacation. Which is stupid because she is already done with the movie, so what's she need a vacation for?" You slapped a hand over your mouth to keep from laughing loudly at that, only to remember that you are wearing a full face mask.

"Right, so I have a theory!" Lindsay proclaimed loudly.

"Here we go!" Michael said, exasperated, and fell back into his chair.

"She disappeared four days ago, right? The day right before RTX, so what if she came to RTX all incognito!"

There was nothing you could have tried to do to hold back laughing at that. Luckily most of the crowd, and some of the panel, was doing the same.

"Lindsay, I love you dearly, but you're insane," Geoff said after he stopped laughing.

"It's possible!" Lindsay defended.

"No it's not! She doesn't even follow Rooster Teeth or any of us on Twitter!"

It was true. You had a personal account from before you were famous that followed all of them and various other people you are a fan of. But when you became famous they started over with your social media. You renamed all of your accounts to the first name you thought of (Jennifer Watson) and got a bunch of new verified accounts. Unfortunately, your PR team was very strict about who you should follow for the sake of your image. And apparently a company like Rooster Teeth and all of their employees didn't match the image they were going for. Too inappropriate, they said. You felt bad about it, but what could you do? Well, an idea popped into your head now, but you weren't sure you should do it.

"Someone else might run her Twitter. Isn't that a thing celebrities do?" Gavin defended Lindsay.

"Shut up, Gavin. Don't encourage her. You just want her to be here because you have a huge boner for her," Michael yelled. The crowd 'ooh'd.

You felt your face heat as Gavin turned crimson. [Y/F/N] nudged you in the ribs with her elbow again.

"I do not. Shut up, Michael. You're being mean, Michael."

"Hate to say it, Gavin, but he isn't wrong. You've been to see that movie, what? Three times now?" Jeremy asked.

"Four, actually," Gavin admitted. The crowd 'ooh'd, but this time like a saucy scene had just happened in a soap opera with a few whistles thrown in for good measure.

"And you follow her on all of her socials which you check constantly," Michael added.

"Alright, yes, fine! I like her! Happy?" Gavin admitted and you sunk into yourself in embarrassment as Gavin did the same.

If you had any sort of "celebrity crush" growing up and, honestly, currently, it was Gavin Free. From the first time you saw him in an RT Short, you thought he was cute. And as he got more involved in the company and his personality began to show more, you only liked him more and more. Of course, [Y/F/N] knew all of this and was nudging you so much that you're pretty sure you'll find a bruise in the shape of her elbow on your ribs in the morning. You slapped her elbow and glared at her, but it probably wasn't very effective, what with the mask and all.

"It's okay, Gav, everyone has a celebrity crush," Jack reassured. From there it evolved into them talking about their first and current celebrity crushes and playing Fuck, Mary, Kill with celebrities. Your name was thrown in once and you're happy that only Ryan killed you. You were up against Jennifer Lawrence and Emma Watson, so you're just surprised you were only killed once. They were literally where you got your fake name from, funnily enough.

Off Topic continued as it normally did. They kept getting side tracked in conversation. One could say they kept getting off topic, wink, wink. Michael and Jeremy both got quite drunk. They talked about travelling because of course they did. And Geoff told another story about hitting an animal with his car. All the while you were having a very important internal debate.

It was about ten minutes until the panel was supposed to end when you thought, fuck it, and took out your phone. You opened Twitter, typed, and hit the send button before you could second guess yourself. You bit your tongue to keep from giggling to yourself as you waited.

You didn't have to wait long. Not even thirty seconds later there were screams from the audience to check the hashtag. Jeremy, ever diligent, was quick to bring it up on his phone.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me!" Jeremy laughed and Jack looked over his shoulder and took the phone from the laughing Jeremy as Geoff asked what was so funny.

"[Y/N] [Y/L/N] just tweeted, and I quote, 'I think @IAmLindsayJones should be a detective when she grows up #offtopicah'," Jack said between chuckles.

[Y/F/N] quickly grabs your hand and squeezes it hard. At least she knows not to give you away by giving you a 'what the fuck?' look.

"Yes!" Lindsay said throwing her arms up.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Michael yells, standing up and kicking his chair over. He holds his hand up to his forehead in the universal sign for looking for something as he looks into the crowd.

"Where is she? Where are you [Y/N]?" Michael is thoroughly drunk.

"Dude, Michael, relax, man. You're going to scare her," Geoff tried to get Michael to calm down.

"I'm not going to believe she's here unless I see her with my own eyes!" Michael yelled.

The crowd was getting loud as well as everyone began looking around them. You and your friend played along as you both wondered aloud where "she" was.

"Alright, let's everybody calm down," Jack said, holding out his hands placatingly.

"How about this, everyone sits down - that includes you Michael - and if [Y/N] is here and wants to come up and talk, she can do so. If not, we need to respect her privacy and everyone else's and not go searching for her, okay? Can everyone agree to that?" Jack mediated. A murmur of agreement rolled through the crowd as everyone slowly took their seats.

You hadn't even stood, so you just sat frozen in place. This was so not the plan. Not that you had a problem going up to talk to them, you had done so many interviews and met so many other famous people in the last several days that you were used to it by now. They were just people. But you were worried about the getting up there part. And the after part. You were mobbed once when you foolishly tried to go out to get groceries instead of having them delivered, and you really don't want to go through that again. But you also really wanted to go up there. Eh, fuck it, you thought again. You'll just have to trust their guardian system and security measures.

You sighed and gave your friend's hand a reassuring squeeze before releasing it and standing up. The girl on the other side of you squeaked and said "no way!" causing people to turn and look just as you removed the mask from your face.

"Fuck!" Michael cursed as a guardian hurried over to escort you to the stage and the crowd started to go insane.

You were handed a mic and sat down in a chair that you vaguely remember hearing someone on stage ask for as you were making your way through the crowd.

The chair you were in was shoved in one of two available spaces, the corners of the table, and you were in between Michael and Lindsay.

"So, yeah, Lindsay was right and I think you owe her an apology, Michael," you said into the hand mic.

"Yeah, I was right, motherfucker!" Lindsay said into her own table mic.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry and whatever," Michael grumbled.

"Thanks for the, uh, killer disguise by the way, Ryan," you said with a wink to acknowledge the very intentional pun.

"Ayeeohh!" Jeremy hollered.

"Honestly, I'm flattered. And sorry for killing you earlier."

"Hey, between Jennifer Lawrence and Emma Watson? I would have killed me too."

The crowd laughed.

"Gavin, do you have anything to say?" Geoff asked in a teasing tone.

Gavin slowly sank down until he was under the table.

"Aw, he's shy," Jack said as he leaned back to look at Gavin under the table.

You decided to just go for it if you were laying all your cards on the table anyways.

"If it helps, I'm positive I've had a crush on that scrawny kid from the RT Shorts longer than you've even known I existed."

The crowd was split between squealing and 'aw'ing. The table wasn't so split with Jeremy, Jack, Geoff, and Ryan 'aw'ing and Lindsay squealing.

"Ha, she called you scrawny," Michael laughed.

"Shut up, Michael!" Gavin said into the mic as he came out of hiding.

"Wait, so you've really been a Rooster Teeth fan that long?" Jack asked.

You nodded and got right back into interview mode.

"Oh yeah. I was saving up babysitting money to buy RvB DVDs at GameStop. I'm basically an RT fan dinosaur. I've also been to every RTX in Austin and wasn't about to let that streak die, so here I am."

"You realize everyone who follows you and isn't here right now is very confused," Geoff pointed out.

"Oh, most definitely. And my PR team is totally going to kill me, but, man, was that reaction totally worth it," you laughed.

"Well, fuck, I hate to do this, but we kind of have to end this soon," Michael said.

The crowd 'boo'd.

"Well, if you'll have me I'd love to come on for real some time."

"Oh, yeah, that'd be awesome!" Michael said.

"If you aren't brutally murdered by your PR team," Jeremy added.

"Yeah, well fifty-fifty shot I'll appear on another Off Topic then."

With that Michael closed out the show and you were ushered backstage.

"Oh!" You grabbed a guardian's arm.

"Could you find my friend in the crowd? She's in the fourth row, stage right. She's dressed as Rimmy Tim. Her name is [Y/F/N]. She's kind of my ride."

The guardian nods and heads back out towards the stage.

"So I'll have my people talk to your people?" Michael asks you. You giggle at the "celebrity talk".

"Yeah, if my people are still talking to me. Here," you dig through your pocket and pull out you're wallet, praying you have a business card in there. Luckily you do.

"That's my manager. She'll be much more on board with the idea than PR. Just tell her I already talked to you guys about it."

"Sweet," Michael says, taking the card.

You bite your lip as you spot Gavin over Michael's shoulder, lingering. Michael looks back and then turns to you, grinning.

"What you see in that idiot is beyond me," Michael mutters. He turns and heads over to Gavin.

"Go talk to her, loser," Michael says loudly as he shoved Gavin forward. Michael waves and wanders off.

"Um, hi," Gavin said awkwardly, cheeks pink.

"Hi," you greeted back, your own cheeks heating.

Ah, fuck it, you're full of bravery today it seems.

"Listen, I have to leave in the morning and I'm sure you're busy the rest of the night, so-" you shrugged.

"You know, if you're ever in LA…?" You trailed off, letting him fill in the blank.

Gavin's eyes widen.

"Wot? Really?"

"I mean, yeah? How many people get the chance to, I don't know, get coffee or something with their celebrity crush?" You asked. Then you reflected as Gavin turned a darker shade of pink.

"I meant you as the celebrity crush, but I guess we're each others', huh?"

"Weird, innit?"

Before you could respond, you were cut off by a shrill cry of your name.

"[Y/N]!"

You turned to see your friend hurrying towards you.

"Oh, uh, Gavin, this is my friend, [Y/F/N]. And, well, she already knows who you are."

"Hi!" [Y/F/N] says excitedly. She is absolutely bouncing off the walls happy right now.

"Hi. I like you're cosplay," Gavin responded politely. [Y/F/N] preened at the compliment.

"Thank you."

"Do you guys want to come to the VIP party tonight?" Gavin asked, tentatively.

"Yes!" [Y/F/N] squealed.

"I'm sure that's full," you pointed out, but Gavin waved you off.

"I'm sure Burnie won't mind."

Both [Y/F/N] and Gavin give you pleading looks. You sigh, you really didn't want any special treatment.

"Sure, sounds like fun."

There is an awkward pause.

"Right, I can tell when I'm not wanted. I wanted a picture dressed as Rimmy Tim with Jeremy anyways," [Y/F/N] said and wandered off.

You bit you lip as she leaves and duck your head as shyness over takes you again.

"So, I'll, uh, see you there then?" You asked, hopefully.

"Yeah, I'll let whoever is at the door know you two are coming."

"Cool."

"Cool."

You were saved from another awkward pause when your phone rang with Darth Vader's theme.

"And that'd be my PR Director. I really need to take this."

"Oh, yeah, totally. I should get going anyways. See you at the party," Gavin rushed out before turning on his heel and walking away.

You cursed and picked up the phone.

"Hello Rachel."

You winced as you began to get yelled at by your grumpy PR Director.

You glance back to see Gavin lingering by the door. You give him a shy smile and he sends one back before leaving.

Totally worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and constructive criticism are always appreciated. (Seriously I promise you that as long as your goal is to better my writing and not tear me down, I will not be offended if you have a critique)


End file.
